1. Technical Field
This invention relates to grass cutters and, more particularly, to a grass cutter for providing a user with an easy and convenient means to take the weight off the operation of the grass cutter.
2. Prior Art
No matter what the size of your home is, plants, shrubs or trees, as well as healthy green grass on your lawn definitely add beauty and value to your dwelling. A well-maintained lawn can be an ideal setting to relax by yourself or entertain friends and family. A thick layer of healthy, green grass which is neat and trimmed is one of the main components that make up a well-maintained lawn. The most common type of grass used for lawns is Bermuda grass, which thrives in warm climates. Among the other types of grass which can be used is the centipede grass, which is ideal for areas with acidic soil, while Zoysia is suitable for areas with cold weather.
However, no matter what type of grass is planted, they have to be cut and trimmed to its ideal height so that pest problems may be controlled. A plant with an ideal length will also make the grass absorb sunlight better while retaining more moisture. Lawn care and maintenance is therefore one of the chores that most homeowners must do, and further there is such a sense of fulfillment and joy brought about by a thriving lawn or garden that homeowners treat these kind of activities as a hobby.
The basic tools for maintaining a lawn includes hand and powered tools that are considered essential for keeping that green carpet in shape. A powered lawnmower is the most basic. But keeping the lawn neat is almost always a matter that can't be completely carried out just by mowing. A cutter or edger is also needed for example to run the blade alongside patio bricks, steps and other edges to keep the lawn trim and looking good. Usually a powered cutter comes with a long handle with cutting means such as a rotating blade or a plastic string attached to its lower end. A user has to hold the long handle and position the blades a few inches above the ground to ensure that the ideal height of the grass to be cut is maintain before proceeding to switch on his cutter. Holding such an appliance for long periods of time can contribute to back pain and other bodily strains. An unfit person may find it extremely difficult to undertake such a task on a routine basis before resorting to paid help which may be quite costly.
Accordingly, a need remains for a grass cutter in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a grass cutter that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for providing a user with an easy and convenient means to take the weight off the operation of a grass cutter.